The Other Potter
by GoddessofGames
Summary: What if Harry had an older sister? What if they were rescued from the terrible Dursleys? What if she looked and acted exactly like James? What if she was in the same year as the twins? Will chaos ensue, will Hogwarts survive? How on earth will this turn out?
1. Introduction

Hello there! So this will be my first story here on, but not my first dabble in fanfiction. This story is one of the first I ever wrote more than one chapter for and I am currently going through what I already have and giving it an overhaul. Considering that I am completely changing several key plot points, as well as many of my characterizations, it will be a long process. My muse is also a fickle thing as I am horrible about writing consistently. I will, however, be trying my hardest to do well and update regularly. We shall see. I am mostly posting this chapter and the next to see how much interest I get, so please review, if you hate it go ahead and tell me! I can always use the criticism even if it isn't constructive!

Now on to a few other important points and facts. This story will involve some character bashing, not very much is planned as of yet. However one of the ways I am rewriting this is to vent and explore some of my recently discovered doubts about how good of a person Dumbledore is. Now don't get me wrong I love Dumbledore, but you also have to admit he gets pretty sketchy at some points. This will by no means be a dark Dumbledore story (though I may end up posting one of my plot bunnies with an evil Dumbles and good, or at least misunderstood, Voldy), He will be a manipulative old codger, who does believe he is doing the best thing for wizardkind, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. He will be a bit of a narcissist, and he will be put in his place. If you can't, handle this because of how big of a diehard Dumble fan you are. I am sorry, but you should probably stop reading now (sorry to go Lemony Snicket on you! which by the way I will likely to be channeling his style because I have been watching the Netflix show. It's amazing, if you can you should watch it!)

My next fact is I have no idea what the pairings will be in this story; it may be slash, it may not. I am pansexual and my main character Rosabella may very well turn out to be as well, I wrote the beginning of this story back around the end of 2014 beginning of 2015, so I am an extremely different person now. I have no idea where this is going I also have about 600 plot bunnies running about my mindscape at any given time. So I may also begin to post some other of my stories if I get around to it. I currently have my main OC paired with Fred and George; this does not necessarily mean they will end up together.

I also just want to say that the rating may change at some point, I tend to wind up cursing a lot and as my main character gets older you may see a lot more smut. I have a filthy mind, so I apologize in advance, and will probably apologize after I offend as well! At any rate, this will be it for me today, I will be posting another chapter that will be explaining more about my little alternate universe, and showing how I have changed things.

I hope you have a wonderful day and an even better life!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Mia's POV**_

**FLASHBACK**

"But Lilly, Jamie, surely you can't be serious! No! No! No! No! And No, I won't do it!" Mia pleaded trying to keep her voice firm but hearing it break anyway.

"Please, Mia you have to!" Her best friend begged. She knew he needed her, but how on Merlin's green earth could she agree to this?

Mia desperately tried to get an explanation,

"Why? Nothing is going to happen to you guys!" James and Lily had asked Mia to agree to take their children, Rosabella, and Harry, into her and Sirius's home in the event of something happening to them. However, Mia simply could not understand why they were discussing this. Nothing was going to happen to them!

James wife interrupted her thoughts. Lily was like a sister to her and she had hoped Lily would take her side though it seemed that was not the case.

"But what if it does? I know you would be taking them anyway as their Godparents, but we need to come to an understanding about this!"

Mia caught the way Lily was talking,

"Why are you talking like this is set in stone! No Future is set until just before it happens! You know that!"

James ignored her and finished his wife's thought

"Mia you have to, for little Rosie and Harry, and for me!"

Mia's distressed yelling filled the little house in Godric's Hallow,

"No Jamie I don't! Sirius and I are not ready for one child let alone two, and nothing is going to happen to you!"

Jamie and Lilly looked at each other.

"You know that Dumbledore wants to put them with my sister if something were to happen to us. You have met them, and you know what they are like. they will try to destroy the poor kids! they despise magic!" James was nearly frantic with worry, and Lilly was barely staying calm.

"You guys are talking like you know Voldeys coming for you!" Mia's panic and emotions overrode her usual logic.

James and Lilly answered in tandem

"He is!"

Mia rolled her eyes in annoyance, then shot back venomously

"But he can't find you guys, Peter would die before giving up your secret."

Lilly sighed " We know, but you know how suspicious Dumbledores been acting. He may not mean us harm, but I think he is as caught up in this prophecy nonsense as Voldemort is. We know that no one Future is set, for any reason other than the actions of the present, but they seem to be blinded to that."

James continued wearily, "We need to know that our children will never under any circumstances be allowed to be raised by Petunia."

Mia paused... she knew she was acting in a ridiculous manner, but she simply could not bring herself to think of, much less plan for a future where her best friend and the woman, who may as well be her sister, did not exist. Never the less, she sighed and gave in.

"Fine I'll concede, but I know I'll never have to actually do anything because nothing is going to happen to you guys!"

Three days later, she received a copy of the daily prophet with the headline. " **Potters Dead, but Their Children Survive! The Siblings-Who-Lived!** "; and a letter informing her that her fiance had been arrested, and had been transferred to Azkaban, pending trial.

* * *

 _ **Mia's POV**_

"Why had I not been informed immediately!" Mia thought to herself as she raced down the halls of the ministry, headed straight for the DMLE. As she reached the front office, she nearly ran head first into Amelia Bones.

"Did you know!" Mia almost spat in her face, barely noticing as Amelia's eyes widened and she backed up in alarm.

"Mia? What are you on about? What is it you think I knew?" She was obviously incredibly confused, which soothed Mia's concerns quickly,

"That Sirius was arrested! For betraying our bloody best friends, and supposedly murdering the other!" Amelia paled further, her shock apparent

"Why on Earth do they think that he would do such a thing! Sirius would never!" They had known Sirius since they were all eleven, there was no way in hell the man would even consider betraying James and Lilly.

"He wasn't even their secret keeper! He couldn't have done it!" Mia was incensed, "The haven't even scheduled a trail, I bet they are planning on sweeping it under the rug!" Mia saw Amelia's eyes light up at that; wich caused Mia to sport a feral grin, now she had an ally and a rather powerful one at that!

"There is no way in hell we will allow that to happen! Let's get to the DMLE office and sort this out!" Amelia spun about and headed to the office of the head of the DMLE.

"Where are the Potter siblings, I know you and Sirius were named their godparents," Amelia asked curiously glancing at Mia.

"The hell if I know! I still haven't been contacted, and no one anywhere will answer my floo calls! I know that Lilly and James were worried that Dumbledore would try to place them with Lil's sister, but they were determined to stop that from happening." Apparently even more angered by this Amelia swore,

"Well we will get them to you, so don't you worry bout that. I'm sure they will be okay for a little while. First, you need to sort out this business with Sirius. Did Lilly and James have wills?"

Mia nodded "Yes, they kept them regularly updated as soon as they knew Voldemort was after them, the clearly state that Sirius was not the secret keeper and that the rat Peter was! As mad as I am at him I can't blame Sirius for chasing that damn bastard!" she paused for breath finally catching sight of the DMLE's head office, then continued

"They also expressly state that Rosa and Harry are to go to myself and Sirius or Frank and Alice if we can't take them. Unfortunately, I don't think the Longbottom's are in any shape to take care of their son, let alone two more." Amelia nodded grimly as they reached the central office.

"Amelia, what do you... Ah, Ms. Harmen I see you got our letter, so sorry to have to impart..."

Mia huffed in annoyance then cut off the pretentious man

"Listen I am not here to complain I am here to present evidence that Sirius is innocent, so if you could please cease the pleasantries I would like to get the love of my life out of Azkaban as soon as possible."

The head of the DMLE sat in stunned silence for a moment, then seemed to regain his composure,

"Ms. Harmen I am sure that you are quite distraught over your fiance's betrayal, but surely you don't expect me to believe that all of the evidence that points to him is false?"

She gave her best death glare, and crossed her arms,

"Well yes, actually I do! You see Sirius wasn't the Potter's secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was! Not only am I, and I am sure Sirius as well, willing to undergo a trial by veratiserum, I am also aware that the Potter's wills both collaborate our statements." Mia's voice was calm and steady, only the tiniest hint of mockery tainting her words.

"I also am willing to present memories at the trial, as I am sure Sirius stands ready to do so as well."

The head of the DMLE seemed to deflate.

"Very well, I will see about getting him a trial as soon as possible." His voice was rather subdued, and almost embarrassed, further confirming Mia's suspicions that they had planned on sweeping all of this under the rug. She internally smirked and continued,

"While I am here I was also hoping to inquire about the Potter children, and why didn't the Aurors bring them to me?"

He looked up in surprise, "Why would they be in your custody? Dumbledore took them to their last living relatives, Lilly Potter's sister and her family."

Mia's eyes lit up at this information. "What?" her voice had become quiet and deadly. "Lilly and James Potter would have rather died than let their children go to those magic-hating muggles! There is no telling what they will do to those poor children! They were supposed to go to myself and Sirius because we are there godparents!" The head once again sighed, " I am afraid I can't help you there, Dumbledore received magical guardianship of the Potter children and took them to their aunts as was his right, until the wills can be read they can't be moved. I am afraid you will have to take this up with him, and the goblins at Gringotts, assuming that is where they filed their wills at." Mia gave him a grim look and nodded then turned around to go telling him to let her know when the trial was over her shoulder leaving Amelia to glare balefully at her boss.


End file.
